Tik Tik Tik Time is Up!
by Onica278
Summary: Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu yang banyak sekali kekurangan. Namun, begitu tersadar, aku sudah sangat, sangat, sangat menyukaimu... Banyak waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia hanya sekadar memandangimu dan diam tanpa pergerakkan apapun yang berarti. Ketika tersadar, aku sudah kehilangan waktuku...
1. Chapter 1

**Tik... Tik... Tik... Time is up!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Suara jam berdetik terdengar begitu jelas. Memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas yang sepi ini. Semua murid – termasuk aku, begitu serius mengerjakan ulangan hari ini. Ulangan Geografi. Pelajaran yang menurutku paling banyak menghafal.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dalam hati. Kupandangi kertas soal tentang berbagai pertanyaan tentang sensus penduduk, penghitungan jumlah penduduk dengan rumus-rumus yang memusingkan, penghitungan _sex ratio_, pajak, angka kelahiran dan kematian kasar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku melirik lembar jawabku. Hhh, tinggal dua nomor yang belum kujawab. Kedua soal itu yang menurutku paling sulit. Kepalaku rasanya pening kalau memaksa otakku untuk mencari jawaban dari soal itu dengan rumus-rumus yang kutahu.

Tatapanku beralih ke seorang cowok yang menurutku sangat tampan dan dia duduk di sebelahku! Tanpaku sadari, aku tersenyum sendiri. Ah! Wajahnya manis dan lembut, mata berwana _shapire-_nya begitu teduh dan indah, senyumnya membuatku tenang seakan-akan aku berada di surga. Rasanya aku inigin menangis melihat dia yang duduk di sampingku. **Karena aku sangaatt menyukai dia!**

Ah! Lihat! Wajahnya nampak bingung dan kesulitan saat menjawab soal-soal Geografi itu! Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya, saking bingung dan putus asanya. Ekh! Dia jadi lebih tampan dari sebelumnya dengan rambut berantakkan seperti itu.

Dia menoleh ke arahku kemudian tersenyum, "Susah gak?" tanya dia.

Argh! Senyumnya menular ke padaku! Aku tak kuasa menahan bibir ini untuk memberikan seulas senyum 'suka' kepada cowok ini. "Nggak juga, Len."

"Ya iyalah, Rin! Kau itu kan pintar! Sedangkan aku, _baka_" katanya memujiku.

Aku hanya tertawa canggung mendengar perkataannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku sesegara mungkin, sebelum ketahuan, kalau sekarang wajahku semerah tomat segar yang baru saja matang di pohon. Aku kembali memfokuskan kembali ke soal ulangan.

Jangan memujiku begitu, Len! **Mulut manismu, suatu saat bisa menusuk siapapun.** Kau tidak _baka_. Kau itu pintar, sayangnya kau terlalu malas dan tengil. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Tepat dugaanku! Dia sedang menanyakan jawaban ke Piko, orang yang duduk di depannya dan selalu menjadi partnernya dalam hal cotek-mencotek. Dasar curang!

Aku kembali mencuri-curi pandang darinya. Kulihat, senyumnya merekah dengan lebar saat mendapat contekan dari Piko. Yah, kuakui kau memang sedikit _baka_. Hanya karena dapat contekan, wajahmu terlihat bahagia sekali... Ckckckck!

Ah, tapi! Wajahmu taaammmppaaannn sekali ketika tersenyum tadi!

_Degup!_ Ah! Tidak! Jantungku berdegup tak beraturan! Ti, tidak! Mu... Mukaku memerah! Rasanya udara di sekitarku tiba-tiba memanas! Rasa suka semakin menjadi-menjadi padanya, tidaaaakkk!

Aku mengipas-ngipaskan kertas soal ke arahku, berharap kondisiku seperti semula! Aaahh! Kenapa semakin panas? Ayolah! Kalau kondisiku tidak kembali seperti semula, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan 2 soal yang belum kujawaaabb!

Fokus! Fokus! Fokuuusss!

Aku membaca soal dan berusaha menjawab. Ah! Tapi, kenapa bayangan Len yang tersenyum tadi, kembali melintas? Husshhh! Pergi sana! Arrrggghhh! Kenapa gak bisa pergii?

Meiko-_sensei_ tiba-tiba berdeham cukup keras. _Deg!_ Alamak! Pasti waktunya tinggal sedikit! Ayo berpikiirrr! Aku memaksa otakku untuk mengusir Len sementara dulu dari pikiranku agar bisa fokus pada soal yang belum kujawab.

"Anak-anak, ayo kumpulkan! Waktu kalian sudah habis," ujar Meiko_-sensei_ sambil berjalan menuju meja murid satu per satu untuk mengumpulkan kertas soal.

Aku gelagapan, dan malah tidak bisa berpikirr! Keringat dingin pun mengucur saking paniknya!

"Rin, ayo kumpulkan," kata Meiko-_sensei_ yang ternyata sudah ada di depan mejaku. Tanpa seijinku, Meiko-_sensei_ mengambil lembar jawabku.

"Tu-tunggu Meikoi_-sensei!_" ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Selesai tidak selesai harus dikumpulkan, Kagamine-_san!_" ucapan Meiko _-sensei_ seakan tahu apa yang terjadi pada ulanganku. _Sensei_ yang terkenal dengan ketidakpeduliannya itu berlalu dari mejaku dan kembali mengumpulkan semua lembar jawab lainnya.

Aku menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin. Aku gak rela! Aku gak rela! Aku gak reelllaaa! Ulangankuuu! Yahh, aku hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung sambil guling-guling dalam hati. Ku tatap penuh belas kasihan ke arah Meiko-_sensei_. Tapi, ku tahu, hati dingin Meiko-_sensei_ tidak akan tergerak.

Aku merasa ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Ulangannya gak selesai yah?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum.

_Deg!_ Aihh! Jantungkuuu! "Eh... Anu... Eng... Em... I... Iya!" aku tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan dari cowok ini. Fuh! Hari ini, jantungku benar-benar capeeekk!

Dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku seakan-akan kami akrab, "Tenang, tenang! Aku juga gak selesai, kok! Hahaha..." katanya kemudian berlalu dariku.

Aku menatap punggung Len. Tiba-tiba terlintas begitu banyak pertanyaan tentang dirinya dalam benakku. Kenapa yah, aku bisa menyukai dia? Apa yang kusuka dari si bocah tengil dan sembrono, juga tukang nyontek? Apa yang membuatku terpikat, yah? Senyumnya? Ah! Pasti bukan! Karena, semua orang pasti akan tampan/cantik kalau sedang tersenyum, tuh!

Lantas, sejak kapan aku menyukainya? Kenapa bisa menyukainya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa harus dia?

Aku tidak tahu. **Tapi yang jelas, begitu tersadar, aku sudah sangat, sangat, sangat menyukai dirinya** yang mempunyai banyak kekurangan itu. **Aku menyukai dia titik.**

Ah, tapi! **Karena dia, aku membuang banyak waktu untuk sekadar menatapnya diam-diam tanpa pergerakkan apapun yang berarti! Dan begitu aku tersadar, aku sudah kehilangan waktuku.**

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued…. **

Author: Halo, minna-_sama!_ Huah! Aku udah selesai UAS! (^0^)/ sekarang aku aktif lagi di ffn! Sayangnya, gue gak bisa ngelanjutin cerita gw yang lain. Yaahhh…. Maklum, aku ini penulis amatir sekaligus author tak bertanggung jawab (^_^v).

Baiklah, ini fic gue yang pertama tentang pengalaman pribadiku- tapi, gak murni pengalaman pribadi, sih…. Sebenarnya, sih, gue mau bikin one shoot, eh, tapi…. Kebanyakan! Bahkan sampai empat ribuan kata. Yah… jadi, gue bikin jadi beberapa bagian, biar reader bacanya gak tepar.

Ceritanya rada lebay, alay, banyak typo dll. Oh, yah! Alur cerita ini, sengaja gue cepetin. Soalnya, yang udah gue bilang tadi, tadinya ini one shoot, tapi panjang, takutnya reader enek baca kebanyakan. Jadi, jangan protes tentang alur kecepetan, soalnya ini sebenarnya pingin dibikin one shoot. Heheheh…. (6^_^") gomen ne (m-_-m)

Nah, untuk penulisan yang gue tebelin, itu artinya gue kasih penekanan atau kata-katanya lumayan 'jleb'. Hehehhehe…. Semoga aja, dengan format tulisan bold untuk kata-katanya punya makna dalem, bisa kerasa feelnya. Hehehe :D

Review? Kasih komentar, kritik dan saran. Kalau kritikan yang membangun, boleh. Tapi, kalau kritikan yang merendahkan, mending tulis aja di pantat!

Thx before!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tik... Tik... Tik... Time is up!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, kalau istirahat aku pasti sendirian di kelas. Teman-temanku semua pergi ke kantin dan taman belakang sekolah yang biasanya menjadi tempat teman-temanku makan _bento_ yang mereka bawa. Kalau aku, lebih suka makan di kelas. Makan dengan suasana hening dan sepi. Heh, tapi terkadang aku jadi kesepian...

Aku terkadang, iri dengan teman-temanku yang sudah punya pacar. Mereka terlihat serasi dan bahagia. Sedangkan aku, sendirian dan murung. Sungguh, kalau aku boleh menceritakan apa yang kurasakan saat masa SMA... Tidak ada. Suram. Sepi. Dan hanya **berharap pada seseorang yang tak memberi harapan.**

Hanya itu.

Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku jatuh cinta kepada Len hanya sepihak. Dan cintaku ini hanya rasa cinta diam-diam, yang dipendam di lubuk hati kecilku. Belakangan ini, aku sering berharap terhadap sikap baiknya padaku. Heh! Tapi, **harapan ya, harapan. Kosong. Tidak ada artinya.**

Satu hal yang aku pelajari saat ini**, cinta sepihak itu... menyakitkan...**

Jatuh cinta diam-diam, juga hal yang menyakitkan... **Perasaan kita tidak bisa tersampaikan**. Kita **hanya bisa memendam.** **Memendam. Dan memendam.** Dan **suatu saat cinta kita yang dipendam harus dibuang**, karena orang yang kita suka biasanya menyukai orang lain dan bukan kita. Ukh! Sakit!

Aku menoleh ke samping. Menatap bangku Len. Lalu tersenyum sendiri. Aku beruntung, bisa duduk di samping orang yang kusuka walau sebentar lagi akan diadakan pindah tempat duduk.

Eh? Ada secarik kertas yang menyembul ke luar dari dalam tas Len. Tadinya, aku tidak berniat mengambil kertas itu, namun... Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat kertas itu... Engg... Aku ingat!

_(Flash back)_

"_Len! Kamu nulis apaan, sih? Gakupo-sensei melototi kamu, tuh!" tegurku saat melihat Len sibuk sendiri menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas berwarna coklat lembut. _

_Si rambut gondrong berwarna pirang itu – Len maksudnya – segera menoleh ke arah Gakupo-sensei dan berpura-pura mendengarkan sensei yang sedang menerangkan rumus logaritma. Tidak lama kemudian, Gakupo-sensei keluar karena dipanggil oleh KepSek._

_Melihat situasinya aman, Len menlanjutkan menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas itu. _

_Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Len saat ini. Aku terdiam sambil menatap menerawang ke arah luar jendela. Hm, cerah, yah, hari ini!_

_Puk! Pundakku seperti ditepuk. Aku menoleh ke arah Len. Wajah Len nampak bingung dan malu. "Ada apa, Len?" tanyaku heran._

"_Ng, menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Len yang membuatku terkesiap seketika._

"_Ma... Maksudmu?" pipiku memerah ketika Len menanyakan hal itu._

"_Menurutmu cinta itu bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Len lagi._

"_**Cinta itu rasanya….. Menyenangkan dan melelahkan**__" jawabku singkat._

_Len menyernyitkan dahi. Dia terdiam. Sedetik kemudian dia menjentikkan jari. Nampaknya dia mengerti akan sesuatu. Dia tersenyum cerah dan senang. Lalu dia melanjutkan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Aku sedikit penasaran, kemudian mengintip apa yang ditulis Len. _

'_Dear my love, Hatsune Miku'_

_Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam membeku._

_(End flash back)_

Aku nekat mengambil secarik kertas itu – ah, lebih tepatnya surat. Tatapanku berubah begitu menyakitkan, pedih, dan sedih. Cahaya mataku memudar dan semakin memudar. Rasanya remuk dan hancur.

Aku terlalu bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Terlalu, sangat, begitu bodoh!

Kenapa, yah, aku bisa merasa tersanjung dan begitu kege-eran saat Len bertanya tentang cinta?

Rasanya, aku baru saja terbang. Terbang mendekati langit. Tapi dijatuhkan begitu keras, sampai seluruh hatiku lumat dan hancur.

Bodoh!

Aku sudah tahu dari awal, kalau berharap pada orang yang memberi harapan palsu hanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Yang ada hanya sakit dan rasa cinta yang dipendam sampai lumutan dan akhirnya harus dibuang.

Aku membuka surat itu. Ahg! Benar dugaanku! Ini surat cinta yang ditulis Len untuk Miku. Ya, untuk Hatsune Miku gadis cantik dan manis yang disukai banyak orang. Dan lagi, Miku sudah membuat Len terpikat padanya.

Kemudian, aku membaca surat cinta itu.

Isinya; di mana Len menyukai Miku diam-diam. Perasaan bahagia dan senang melihat Miku berbicara, tersenyum, tertawa dan bercanda dengannya. Perasaan di mana Len memendam perasaaan suka pada Miku yang sudah tumbuh ketika Len masuk SMA pertama kali dan saat dia bertemu Miku. Perasaan melelahkan pada diri Len karena dia diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk mendekati Miku. Len percaya, kalau rasa suka yang dia pendam, suatu saat akan keluar dan meluap-luap. Di mana, perasaan itu tidak bisa ditahan ataupun dibuang olehnya. Dan Len sudah bertekad dia akan menyatakan perasaanya.

Aku menatap lirih kepada secarik surat cinta Len yang memuakkan itu. Rasanya aku ingin merobek dan membakar surat itu. Tapi, itu sunggu tidak tahu diri namanya!

Aku kembali melipat surat itu seperti semula dan menaruhnya di dalam tas.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi. Sedikit rasa malu kalau mengingat semangat dan optimisme Len untuk meraih cintanya. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin. **Sedangkan aku, untuk mendapatkanmu, yang duduk di sebelahku begitu susah dan sulit.** Aku sendiri tidak pernah melakukan perjuangan sama sekali. **Aku….. harusnya malu...**

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tik... Tik... Tik... Time is up!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kriinngggg!_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid yang masih berada di kantin mulai berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Kaito, Leon, Piko, Gumiya, Mikuo, dan... Len baru saja kembali dari kantin. Mereka berenam memang sudah kebiasaan paling terakhir masuk ke kelas saat bel tanda istirahat berakhir.

Miriam-_sensei_, guru Bahasa Jepang dan juga wali kelasku sudah berada di kelas duluan sebelum mereka berenam masuk. Miriam_-sensei _sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu, menyambut kehadiran mereka berenam.

"Cepat, duduk di tempat masing-masing!" perintah _sensei._

Setelah memastikan semua murid duduk di tempat masing-masing, Miriam-_sensei_ mulai mengungumkan sesuatu, "Baiklah, sesuai dengan peraturan kelas kita, hari ini kita akan mengadakan pindah tempat duduk."

Aku melirik ke arah Len. Dia seperti mencari sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menemukan barang yang ia cari itu... Barang itu... Surat cintanya! Aku menatap lirih ke arah surat itu.

"Kok, suratnya ada di dalam tas? Bukannya, ku taruh di kantung depan tas, yah?" katanya keheranan.

Aku langsung mati kutu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Len menoleh ke arahku, "Jangan-jangan kamu..."

Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengelak. Sebab, yang hanya dikelas sendiri itu hanya aku, dan yang tahu Len menulis surat cinta juga hanya aku. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

Len menyernyitkan dahi, "Benar kamu yang melakukannya?" nada bicara Len sudah mulai meninggi.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Kamu!" Len geram.

"**INI SAMA SEKALI BUKAN URUSANMU! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI, HAH?! KAMU ITU, SUKA IKUT CAMPUR, YAH!**" bentak Len padaku.

"Leenn!" Miriam-_sensei _menegur Len. "Kenapa berteriak-teriak? Hah!?"

Len melirik tajam padaku, "Nggak, bu. **Cuman, ada orang kepo dan suka ikut campur yang duduk di sebelah saya.**"

Disaat itu... Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Ingin marah, tapi akulah yang salah. Ingin menghilang, tapi tidak mungkin. Aku harus apa? Aku, benar-benar tidak menginginkan orang yang kusuka harus membenciku dan menjauh dariku. Jauh... Jauh meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin.

"Kamu marahan dengan Rin?" tebakan jitu melesat dari bibir Miriam-_sensei_.

Len memutar bola matanya, " Yah… Seperti itulah. Bu, saya ingin pindah tempat duduk. **Saya tidak akan pernah mau di samping, orang kepo dan menyebalkan seperti dia!**" kata-kata Len semakin membuatku terpuruk.

Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar hancur.

"Boleh saja. Kaito, silakan duduk di samping Rin. Len, duduk di samping Miku," benar-benar suatu keberuntungan bagi Len!

Dan sekarang, waktuku sudah tidak ada lagi untuk membuat Len kembali lagi di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan Len**. Rasanya, aku ingin menghilang dan tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Len lagi, sehingga aku belajar melupakan orang itu.**

.

.

.

"Rin," ayah memanggilku pelan.

"Hm, ada apa, Yah?" sahutku sambil menyeruput sup rumput laut buatan ibu yang merupakan hidangan spesial malam ini.

Ibu menempatkan diri di samping ayah, setelah menyeruput teh hangat Ibu mulai memberitahukanku sesuatu, "**Kita harus pindah ke Hokkaido.** Lusa, kita sudah berangkat."

Aku kaget setengah mati. "Ha? Ke-kenapa mendadak?"

Ayah tersenyum lirih, "Kakekmu sakit keras. Dia hanya tinggal sendirian di desa. Sakitnya semakin hari semakin parah. Kita akan tinggal bersama, menemani kakek. Semoga saja, setelah kita pindah ke rumah kakek, keadaan kakek semakin lebih baik. Kau bisa mengertikan, Rin?"

Seulas senyum ketegaran kutorehkan dibibirku, "Ya, ayah."

Ibu mengelus pipiku, "Ibu kira, kamu akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Apa kamu tidak keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng. **Soal kepindahanku ini... **_**timing-**_**nya tepat sekali...** Mungkin, Tuhan mendengarkan doaku, ketika aku meminta untuk tidak akan pernah bertemu Len lagi.

"Kau anak yang sangat pengertian, Rin," puji Ibu.

Tidak, bu. Aku bukan orang yang pengertian seperti ibu kira. Ini hanya... Hanya, sebagai tempat pelarianku, karena hancurnya hatiku. Maaf bu, aku tidak pernah menceritakan masalah cintaku pada ibu. Tapi, tenanglah, bu, **aku…. baik-baik saja...**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tik... Tik... Tik... Time is up!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kringgg!_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua teman-teman sekelasku berangsur-angsur keluar dari kelas. Aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas. Aku ingin mengenang masa-masaku ketika baru pertama kali masuk SMA, berkenalan dengan Luka – teman pertamaku di SMA, menyukai Len, bertengkar dengan Len, dan lainnya. Besok, aku akan pindah dan tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Len. Sesuai dengan keinginan Len dan aku kan? Sangat sesuai.

Aku termenung. Terdiam. Tenggelam dalam perasaan sedih dan berat hati untuk meninggalkan kota kelahiranku. Meninggalkan SMA ini. Meninggalkan Len. Akhirnya, aku tahu. **Aku memilih untuk pindah karena hanya pelarianku saja.** Nyatanya, aku masih ingin di sini. Tapi, kakek... Kakekku menunggu. Dia lebih penting dari pada seorang bocah pirang nan tengil bernama Len!

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Ah! Mataku panas! Tapi, tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menangis. Kepindahanku ini, tidak ada orang yang tahu. Lagi pula, **hadir atau tidak hadirnya diriku di kelas ini, tidak berarti, kok!** Buktinya, selama aku di SMA ini, aku memiliki sedikit teman.

Aku terus bergelut dalam pilihan antara perasaan berat hati untuk meninggalkan semuanya atau perasaan senang hati akan melupakan masa lalu yang membuat hatiku hancur. Aku... sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

_Puk!_ Bahuk ditepuk seseorang.

Aku menoleh. Kaito. Pemuda yang sangat baik namun serba biru yang sekarang duduk di sampingku. Aku tersenyum lemah pada Kaito, "Ada apa, Kaito?"

"Kok belum pulang?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum polos.

"Eng... Ada barang yang ketinggalan," ujarku berbohong.

Kaito mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa detik kemudian dia seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Oh, ya! Kamu sudah tau, belum!?"

Aku menyernyitkan dahi, "Tahu tentang apa?"

"**Len menembak Miku tadi, sepulang sekolah! Dan Miku menerimanya!** " kata Kaito bersemangat saat menceritakan sahabat karibnya itu.

_Degh! _

Aku menatap kosong ke arah sepatuku. Pedih dan menyakitkan. Kenapa, sih, _timing_-nya terlalu pas? Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan? Nafasku semakin berat dan berat. Mataku terasa panas. **Aku…. Hanya bisa sampai di sini….** **Aku…. Benar-benar harus membuang rasa sukaku pada Len.** Aku…. Mestinya bersyukur, karena aku akan pindah dan meninggalkan Len.

Kaito menyikut pelan padaku, "Kau…. Raut wajahmu…. Kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, "**Cinta sepihak itu…. Menyakitkan bukan?**"

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatapku lurus, "Maksudmu, kau su.."

"Iya, aku suka Len..." jawabku lemah. Aku menatap ke arah Kaito, "Kau sendiri tahu kan, soal kejadian kemarin…. Len sudah membenciku karena aku membaca surat cintanya, kan? Apalagi, sekarang…. Dia…. " tenggrokan ku terasa terbakar. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Terlalu sakit untuk diucapkan.

Iris mata laut Kaito melembut saat menatapku, "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Rin."

Aku menuduk lebih dalam lagi tanganku bergetar. Ini sudah pada batasnya…. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan kecewa dan sedih yang menyakitkan dan menghancurkan hatiku yang rapuh.

_Tes!_ Ah! Air mataku jatuh perlahan-lahan. Membasahi pipi dan rokku. Aku tersenyum pedih sambil memandang Kaito, "Maka dari itu…. **Besok aku akan pindah ke Hokkaido….**"

Kaito terkesiap, "Yang benar saja, Rin! Hanya karena kau patah hati, kau langsung pindah rumah?!" katanya tak percaya.

"Bukan itu alasan aku pindah. Kakekku, yang tinggal sendirian di Hokkaido sakit keras. Aku dan keluargaku harus pindah. _Timing-_nya pas sekali kan Kaito? Seperti yang diinginkan Len. Dia sudah malas bertemu denganku yang tukang ikut campur dan kepo. Iya kan?" Air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

Pemuda yang duduk di sampingku itu menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin. Dia menatapku, "Waktunya sangat tepat sekali."

Aku semakin tak kuasa menahan air mata kepedihan. Jika aku pindah, aku meninggalkan teman dan sahabatku di kota ini. Jika aku pindah, aku meninggalkan Len yang kusuka, namun ia membenciku. Jika aku pindah, aku juga meninggalkan rasa sukaku pada Len. Jika aku pindah, aku bisa memulai lembar baru tanpa Len dan mendapat cinta yang baru lagi.

Sejujurnya ini adalah tempat pelarianku dari hancur dan remuknya hatiku. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang sudah menguras waktu dan perasaanku, belakangan ini. Aku, tidak bisa membiarkan diriku menyedihkan dan hancur perlahan-lahan.

_Syuuutt!_ Aku merasakan dekapan hangat. Dekapan hangat dari seoarang cowok pengertian bernama Kaito. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. "Hiikksss… Aku gak pingin pindah, sebenarnya…. Hikkss… **Tapi, aku tak mau lebih hancur lagi, Kaito….**" Ku tumpah-ruahkan segala macam perasaanku pada Kaito di dalam pelukkannya.

Dia mengelus lembut rambutku, "**Tapi, lari tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, Rin….**"

Aku terkesiap mendengar perkataan Kaito. Aku melepaskan pelukan Kaito, "Maksudmu?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu, sebelum pindah. Dengan begitu, dia akan tahu. Dan semoga, dia bisa menyadari arti kehadiranmu, sebelum kau pergi."

"**Tapi, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi.** Besok, aku pindah," kataku putus asa. Aku menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Kaito, "Baiklah, sampai di sini, obrolan kita!"

Aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku. Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Tepat di ambang pintu kelas aku berhenti dan berbalik, kemudian tersenyum pada Kaito, "Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa, Kaito!"

Kaito melambaikan tangan padaku, "Sampai jumpa, Rin! Hati-hati di jalan, yah! Semoga, di sana kau makin banyak teman!"

Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "Haha… Iya…"

Dan aku berjalan pulang menuju rumahku yang sebentar lagi akan ku tinggalkan.

.

.

.

"Rin, barangmu sudah di masukkan semua kan?" kata ibu memastikan.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Rin, cepat masuk ke mobil!" Ayahku sudah siap di belakang kemudinya.

Dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan dan masuk ke mobil. Setelah aku, barulah ibu masuk ke mobil dan menempatkan dirinya di depan, di sebelah kursi supir.

Ibu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum padaku, "Rin, temanmu sudah tahu, kalau kau mau pindah?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Iya, hanya ada satu orang yang tahu."

Ibuku mengerutkan kening, "Lha? Kenapa?"

"Males, aja," jawabku singkat.

Ayah mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya. Di perjalanan, mataku terasa sangat jeli. Aku memerhatikan tiap sudut jalan. Mengingat, ketika aku masih kecil yang sering dibonceng ayah naik motor mengelilingi jalan ini. Hm, lucunya kalau diingat-ingat lagi.

_Pluk!_ Ibu memukul jidatnya dengan keras, "Ya ampun, ayah!" serunya.

Ayah menatap keheranan pada Ibu, "Kenapa?"

"Rapor sekolah Rin! Ibu lupa mengambilnya!" kata Ibu. Mestinya, sewaktu kemarin mengurusi kepindahanku, ibu harusnya menagih, tapi malah kelupaan. Heh, ibuku memang pelupa dan ceroboh.

Ayah memutar balikkan mobil. Sekarang, mobil kami berjalan menuju sekolahku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian ini sedikit membuatku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku bisa melihat sekolah dan temanku terakhir kali sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan, **kalau waktuku belum habis…**

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tik... Tik... Tik... Time is up!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Suasana kelas sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi begitu ramai. Luka, si seketaris kelas sedang mengisi buku presensi kelas. Dia mengabsen satu per satu nama murid-murid di kelas. Namun, hanya satu nama yang batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Kagamine Rin.

"Rin tidak masuk, yah, hari ini?" Tanya Luka.

Semua celingak-celinguk mencari sesosok Rin. Nihil. Dia memang tidak ada. Kaito hanya terdiam mendengar nama Rin.

"Tidak ada keterangan, yah?" Luka kembali bertanya.

"Masa iya, sih, anak rajin seperti Rin bolos sekolah?"

"Apa dia sakit?"

Semua murid di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik, kecuali Kaito, Luka, dan Len.

"Kalian peduli sekali, hadir atau tidak hadirnya Rin!" kata Len ketus.

Miku menatap aneh ke arah Len, "Kau, kenapa bicaramu kasar sekali? Bukannya, cuma kamu yang dekat dengan Rin? Kamu kan pernah duduk di sampingnya?"

Len menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Miku, "**Pernah duduk di sampingnya, bukan berarti harus ada hubungan spesial dengan Rin 'kan?**"

"Hhhh, kamu kejam!" Miku mulai tidak suka dengan kelakuan Len sekarang. Tatapan Miku beralih pada Luka, "Luka, bukannya kamu teman pertama Rin di SMA ini? Apa kamu tidak pernah tukar-tukaran nomor hp? Kok, kamu bisa gak tau keadaan dia?"

Luka hanya menunduk. Pikirannya sedikit tidak jernih. Dia sadar, dia sering meninggalkan Rin dan tak peduli terhadap Rin. Padahal Rin sudah menganggap Luka sebagai sahabatnya. Luka pergi diam-diam ke toilet.

Rasanya, Miku seperti membela Rin. Sejujurnya, Miku selalu kasihan pada Rin yang selalu sendirian di kelas. Miku ingin sekali kenal dan berteman dengan Rin. Hanya saja, Rin tertutup.

"Miku, kamu kenapa terlalu peduli dengan dia sih!? Ada atau enggaknya Rin, juga sama saja!" kata Len ketus.

"Kok, kamu gitu? Kamu gak kasihan?" balas Miku yang masih membela Rin.

Len mendengus sebal, "Rin itu hanya cewek yang suk-"

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Kaito menggebrak meja belajarnnya dengan kencang. "**CUKUP LEN!**" bentak Kaito.

"Kau…. Sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana melelahkannya dia menahan perasaannya! Dia juga terpaksa harus membuang perasaannya! Dan sekarang, di saat dia pergi, kau malah menjelek-jelekkannya!" emosi Kaito menggebu-gebu.

Len juga tersulut amarahnya karena bentakkan Kaito, "Emangnya Rin siapa kamu, hah?! Kok, kamu ikut marah sih!?"

Kaito menarik kerah Len, "**Cowok brengsek!** Gak usah banyak omong! Kenapa, sih, lo bisa sebenci itu, cuma karena Rin baca surat lo?! Lebay, tau gak sih! Banci lo!"

Len hendak menyapu tangan Kaito. Namun, Kaito mempererat cengkramannya, dan membuat Len sedikit tecekik. **Satu gerakan tinju mengarah ke pipi putih Len.** _Duakh!_ Kaito melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Len, yang membuat Len terjatuh.

"Mestinya lo minta maaf, karena terlalu sensitive dan juga karena udah ngejelek-jelekin dia! **Mungkin, lo udah gak ada waktu lagi, buat ngucapin kata "maaf" ke Rin. **Karena Rin, hari ini sudah pindah ke Hokkaido!" kata Kaito yang emosinya masih menggebu-gebu.

Semua kaget mendengar perkataan Kaito bahwa Rin hari ini pindah ke Hokkaido.

Len menyentuh bagian memar akibat ditinju Kaito. Miku mendekati Len. Tatapannya begitu penuh kekecewaan, "Dasar cowok pengecut! Karena hal kecil saja, kau bisa membenci Rin segitunya? Sadar, nggak!? Kelakuanmu itu seperti anak kecil! Kamu juga sudah menjelek-jelekkan dia! Benar-benar pengecut! Aku nggak nyangka, kamu orangnya seperti ini! Sampai di sini saja, Len.** Kita putus**," dan kemudian Miku pergi berlalu meninggalkan Len.

Dengan sempoyongan, Len berusaha berdiri. Len menjambak rambutnya. Hari ini benar-benar kacau. Dengan mudahnya, dia membuat Miku kecewa. Dan akhirnya putus. Dengan kekanak-kanakan dan pengecut dia menjelek-jelekkan Rin dan membencinya. Cuma karena Rin membaca surat cintanya, dia bisa semarah itu! Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Len!

Len berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia ingin mencuci mukanya dan menjernihkan pikirannya sebentar.

"Heh! Benar katamu, Kaito. Aku begitu pengecut dan kekanak-kanakan. Sekarang, aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk minta maaf kepada Rin. Sungguh, dosa yang paling merepotkan yang pernah kubuat," gumam Len sendirian.

Len menyibak rambutnya yang gondrong, "Kasih kesempatan, sekali saja. Hanya ingin minta maaf dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Hanya itu… Ya, Tuhan…. **Tapi, dia sudah pergi. Dan waktu tak bisa diulang kembali….**"

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tik... Tik... Tik... Time is up!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka baru saja keluar kamar mandi setelah mencuci tangannya dan sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu, sekarang Rin di mana. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi rasa bersalah, karena sudah mengabaikan Rin. Dia terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan sekarang dia harus berbuat apa. _Menghubunginya! Ya, aku harus menghubungi Rin! _Seru Luka dalam hati.

Luka mencari nama Rin dari daftar kontak di ponselnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Dia takut, kalau ternyata dia sudah menghapus nomor telepon Rin, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah mengubungi Rin. Matanya membulat seketika, melihat nomor Rin masih tersimpan di memori ponselnya. Dengan segera, Luka menelpon Rin.

"_Halo," _suara jernih Rin terdengar setelah teleponnya diangkat Rin.

Tangan Luka bergetar mendengar suara Rin di telepon, untuk pertama kalinya, "R-rin…." panggil Luka dengan nada bergetar.

"_Luka? Kukira, kau tak akan pernah menghubungiku, heheheheh…"_

Luka menutup mulutnya, menahan tangis karena rasa bersalahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "R-rin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hari ini tidak masuk?"

"_Aku…. Hari ini…. Pindah ke Hokkaido, Luka…."_

Diam membeku segera melanda batin Luka. Kini, Luka sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Rin. Terakhir Luka bertemu Rin, hanya waktu mereka pertama kenalan ketika masuk SMA. Selanjutnya, Luka membuang muka dan mengabaikan Rin. Sungguh, Luka merasa dirinya terlalu kejam.

"_Luka…" _panggil Rin lemah.

Luka tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, "Hei! Kau bodoh, yah! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang sama sekali, hah?! Memangnya, kau kira aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mu!?"

"_Maaf…"_

"Jangan minta maaf saja! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, hari ini juga, kau dan aku harus bertemu! Kalaupun kau sudah sampai ke Hokkaido, balik lagi ke sini, dan temui aku! Pokoknya harus hari ini! Kalau tidak, jangan harap aku akan menghubungiku lagi!" setelah berkata begitu Luka, menangis tanpa suara.

"_Luka… sekarang pun, kita bisa ketemu!" _ ucap Rin dan kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ha?" Luka sama sekali tidak mengerti.

_Puk!_ Bahu Luka ditepuk oleh seseorang. Luka menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai, Luka-_chan_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang jepit putih disematkan di poninya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Luka.

Luka terkseiap. Sekejap kemudian, dia tersenyum haru dan menangis lagi. "R-rin!"

Mereka berdua berpelukkan. "Luka-_chan _kenapa menangis?"

"Bodoh! Aku menangis, gara-gara kamu, tahu!" bentak Luka. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan Luka menyeka air mata yang melintas di pipinya.

"Hahaha…. Maaf," ujar Rin.

"Enggak! Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau, sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mepedulikanmu dan malah mengabaikanmu. Bicara denganmu di telepon, sangat jarang. Ngobrol denganmu, hanya sesekali. Makan _bento_ denganmu, juga tidak pernah. Lantas, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai sahabat?" kata Luka panjang-lebar.

Rin tersenyum lirih, "Kau meneleponku tadi, aku sudah sangat senang, Luka. Kupikir kau memang tidak peduli denganku."

_Tuk!_ Luka menyentil dahi Rin. "Itu dulu, Rin!"

Rin mengelus dahinya yang memerah, "Kalau sekarang?"

"Sekarang aku…." Luka tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya, "Aku minta maaf…"

Rin terkesiap melihat tindakan Luka, "Bangun, Luka…. Aku tidak, apa-apa."

Luka tidak memenuhi permintaan Rin. Dia membunggkukkan badan lebih dalam lagi, "Aku minta maaf. Sebagai sahabat, aku malah tidak pernah ada untukmu. Aku minta maaf. Walau, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, karena kita sudah tidak punya waktu. Maaf…" dan Luka kembali menangis.

"Sudah Luka. Aku tidak apa-apa… bangunlah," kata Rin sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Luka.

Luka menuruti perkataan Rin. "Lantas, kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Luka ketika air matanya berhenti mengalir.

Rin menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya, "Heehehehhe…. Aku ngambil rapor sekolah. Kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa mendaftar ke sekolah baruku, nanti?" jawab Rin sambil memamerkan rapor sekolahnya yang dia bawa.

Luka mengangguk mengerti.

Rin melirik ke arah arloji putih yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah! Aku harus pergi, Luka!"

Luka tersenyum, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Rin…. Selamat jalan….! Semoga, di sana kamu nyaman, yah!"

"Hahahah… iya!" balas Rin.

"Ah! Jangan lupa! Kita harus sering kirim-kiriman e-mail!" pesan Luka.

"Baiklah!" sahut Rin riang.

"Aku, balik ke kelas dulu, yah!" pamit Luka. Dia berjalan berlalu meninggalakan Rin.

Rin berbalik, "Luka!" panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

Tiba-tiba Rin membungkukkan badannya, "Terimakasih atas segalanya." Setelah Rin selesai membungkukkan badan dia tersenyum ke arah Luka, "Kita akan selalu menjadi temankan?"

Luka memandang kesal ke arah Rin, "Pertanyaan bodoh! Ya, jelaslah! **Kita sahabat selamanya!**" setelah Luka berkata begitu dengan penuh emosi yang menggebu-gebu dia langsung membalikan badan dan berbelok ke arah selasar kelas sambil berlari, pergi menjauh dari Rin.

Rin memandang nanar ke arah langit-langit sekolah, "Selamat tinggal semuanya…. Maaf, Len…. **Ternyata aku tidak sempat.**" Dan Rin pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini.

.

.

.

**To be countinued…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tik... Tik... Tik... Time is up!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Dia menangis tanpa suara lagi. Rin sudah pergi. Sedangkan, tidak banyak hal yang dia lakukan pada Rin sebagai sahabat. Sungguh, dia sangat menyesal.

_Puk!_ Bahu Luka ditepuk seseorang. Luka mendongak dan melihat wajah seseorang yang telah menepuknya. Ternyata Ichigawa Len. Wajah Len langsung cemas melihat si seketaris kelas – Luka - , menangis.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanya Len cemas.

Luka langsung menyernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa kau malah di sini?! Rin tadi datang ke sini! Cepat kejar dia di gerbang sekolah, sebelum dia berangkat! Tunggu apa lagi!"

Pupil mata Len langsung mengecil. Tanpa banyak bicara, Len segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Sial! Jarak dari selasar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah lumayan jauh! Len mempercepat larinya.

Nafasnya mulai berat. Tenaganya mulai habis. Ya, ini kelemahan Len. Tubuh Len terlalu lemah untuk ukuran cowok. Tapi, seakan hal itu bukan penghambat Len untuk bertemu Rin, dia menambah kecepatan larinya.

_Gerbang sekolah! Hampir sampai! _Ujar Len dalam hati.

Samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan pelan di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dan sudah dipastikan, gadis itu Rin!

"Riiiiinnnnn!" teriak Len.

Rin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pupil matanya mengecil melihat Len berlari menghampirinya. Mata mereka sama-sama bertemu. Mereka sama-sama terdiam seketika. Dan dalam sekejap, waktu seperti berhenti, memberikan mereka kesempatan lebih lama untuk saling bertemu.

.

.

.

Rin memandang nanar pada Len sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kau sudah tau aku akan pindah, yah? Makanya, kau menyusulku?"

Len menyernyitkan dahi, "Nomong apa kau! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Kukira, kau membenciku…. Jadi, lebih baik tidak usah," jawab Rin.

"Itu…" Len terdiam. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Rin, "Namun, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberitahu," lanjut Rin.

"Eh?" Len nampaknya bingung.

Tiba-tiba Rin membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, "**Selamat tinggal. Terimakasih. **Dan…" Rin menggantungkan ucapannya. Dia kemudian menegakkan badannya dan menatap pedih ke arah Len, "**Maaf, aku menyukaimu.**"

_Degh!_

Len membeku seketika. Dirasakannya, jantungnya seperti berhenti saat Rin mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengertinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Rin membalikkan badan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Len. Tak jauh dari situ, mobil Rin sudah _drop_ di depan gerbang sekolah. Rin segera masuk ke mobilnya. Mobil Rin pun, bergerak menuju Hokkaido, meninggalkan semua kenangan masa lalu di Tokyo.

Len mengadah, menatap langit yang cerah yang tak sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Dia pun menangis, "**Kau bodoh, Rin! Aku juga bodoh! Kita berdua…. Benar-benar bodoh!**"

Daun-daun kering berguguran di sekitar Len, bersamaan dengan gugurnya semua perasaan Rin pada Len dan kemudian di hembuskan oleh angin terbang entah ke mana dan menghilang.

Sedangkan Rin, dia tersenyum penuh ketegaran di dalam mobilnya. Sekarang, dia merasa jauh lebih baik. Setelah ini, di Hokkaido, dia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan lembaran baru. Mencari banyak teman dan sahabat. Belajar yang rajin. Dan mencari cinta baru yang lebih sejati lagi.

.

.

.

**The End.**

Author: Hiks…. Hikss….:') *nangis terharu*

Akhirnya….. untuk pertama kalinya, satu cerita gue selesai juga! Huah senengnyaaa! 'Time is Up' ini, gue upload sekaligus sampe chapter 7! Hohohoho! Soalnya, imajinasi gue lagi jalan pluusss ini ada sedkit true story dari kehidupan gue –yah, walaupun banyak yang dari imajinasi gue. Terus, untuk pemakaian nama 'Ichigawa Len' maksud gue ngubah nama marganya, supaya gak wagu. Rin kan marganya 'Kagamine' masak Len juga sama, sih marganya? Kalau menurut gue, masak sodaraan tapi pacaran, kan gak logis. –kalau menurut gue. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fic RinLen untuk selanjutnya, gue gak bakali pakai pair ini lagi.

Nah, mohon di review yah! Kritik dan saran diperlukan! Ingat! Kritik yang membangun! Ok? Makasih, GBU.


End file.
